The Art of Love and War: Tears of a Tiger
by Icefox1
Summary: AU to the xtreme! Quote-from later chapters. "I thought he loved me. Kurama why did you lie to me. I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR ME!....I though you were different, but you're just like everyone else." He said, pushing the knife closer to his throat..- Kuwabara
1. Beinnings

**Tears of a Tiger **

Declare: I don't own YYH, because if I did, I would look somethin' like this $.$

Me: I think this is first story of its kind I've seen on FFN were Kuwa's the star........

Yusuke: Where did you come up with this one?!?!

Me: I had a dream about it.

Yusuke: O.o

Summary: (A/U to the xtreme!!!! Kuwa's a _girl _and a_ tiger hanyou _in this story.........told you it was A/U) Kuwa and Hiei can we say relationship problems..........abuse..........it can happen with the punch of the fist or word of the mouth, but either way someone always gets hurt. Why is Hiei so mean to her even now when there together or is it he can't even control himself. And what happens what Kuwa ends up finding love and comfort in the arms of another?

**Warning: **A/U, angst, mentions of non-con (rape), lemon, abuse, and kind of dark, OOC for Hiei- he is really, really, really, really, really mean in this story until near the end- you have to read the story to find out why. 

-**SMACK**-

"I'M SORRY........stop it please.......... you're hurting me.

**-SMACK- **

**-SMACK-**

"I'll get you a new one Hiei, stop hitting me please.......... I-I can't feel my legs-

"Perhaps you've had enough............for now anyways, maybe this will teach you not to mess with my things." Hiei said throwing his broken sword down the ground next to Kuwa. He crossed his arms and started heading back into the bedroom to wash off some of the blood that got on him.

Another night, another beating.......... to her it was normal for, Kuwa Kazuma. Four years of having the same pain and torture. Her friends told it wouldn't work, that she was crazy for staying for as long as she has. She knew they were right, but she couldn't leave Hiei even with all the bad things he's done to her, she still loved him.

And that was her downfall............

Cradling herself in the corner of the living room, Kuwa couldn't stop the tears from falling, but at this point she didn't care if her pride was falling apart. Her pale legs and lower and upper stomach were badly bruised with some 1st degree burns, her poor tail was sliced almost to the tip, the side of her right ear was cut and little droplets of blood would fall if she turned it. Her chest was gashed in three lines left to right on each one; her cheeks were red from being slapped so many times and there was a slash on her forehead. And her left and right wrists were burned from where Hiei was holding her down.

But thinking to herself she realized, that even love can be pushed so far............

Tonight was the she would leave. She had been tempted to leave him many times before, but she was too afraid he might come after her. In Kuwa's mind she didn't have anywhere to go; she didn't want to go to Genkai's. Yusuke, Yukina, and Genkai stayed there and she didn't want their pity. Shizuru had died of lung cancer late September and two mouths after; Kuwa had to sale her apartment to someone else. Then there was Kurama; he had his own apartment and she knew he would be more then willing to let her stay with him..........but it was all the way on the other side of town. So his place was out of the question. Her car was in the shop and she knew that she wouldn't even make it halfway on foot without Hiei finding her.

"............_But when it comes down to it, I guess being pitied is better then being beat to death" _Kuwa thought to herself

Crawling to a blue turned-over couch for support, Kuwa had to hold back a roar caused from the pain shooting up and down her body. After about five minutes of trying to sit herself upright; she didn't even bother with getting her shoes or coat, her concern was getting out of the apartment without Hiei knowing. Will with the way he's been act she concluded: one- he probably didn't care if she wondering the streets as bad of shape she was in and two- Kuwa could hear the shower going so he wouldn't hear her go out. After getting enough courage to go thought with it; she had to take baby steps to walk and that was agony all in its self, each step felt like someone was stabbing her in the feet with a thousand hot, jagged steel rods.

Finally reaching the doorknob; with blood dribbling down her lips she turned around to look at her prison one last time, only twelve words played on her heart and mind, muttering them so softly she barely even heard them herself. "What have I ever done to you Hiei Jaganshi, to deserve this?"

-Later-

It was about thirty minutes to nine when Kuwa made it to the front steps of Genkai's temple. Drained of what energy had she, Kuwa fell to her knees and started to crawl up the steps. She felt she would never make it up the hundred or more steps before pasting out from blood loss, and the fact her legs were making nice blood trails where ever she went, didn't help matters either.

After what seemed an entirety of crawling, she finally made it to the front door after three hours of dragging herself up the steps. At this point both legs had almost no feeling in them and were starting to turn pale blue, but she knew she needed to stand. But having the strength to do it was a problem.

"I might need there help, but I refuse to _crawl and beg_ for it!" Kuwa thought aloud; trying to use one of the front pillars for support; she was almost on her feet again, but ended up losing her grip and landed face-first into the porch. With all her energy gone; she just laid there and soon passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

-Inside Genkai's-

It was getting late and everyone was about to either go to bed or go home. They felt a tired, worn presents coming towards them and then it disappeared, but not without leaving behind the sent of fresh/dried blood and Sakura blossoms. Yusuke was the first one to say something about the smell that covered the room.

"You guys smell something; it smells familiar." Yusuke asked turning his head trying to find out mystery smell was coming from.

"I believe I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong about." Kurama said getting up and started to head for the door, concern showing in his emerald eyes.

As Yusuke and Yukina followed Kurama to the door; all there fears were realize when they saw Kuwa on the porch sickly pale, covered in blood, and dieing right in front of there eyes.

Everyone was in shock at what they were seeing; they knew she didn't get in a street fight; no _human _could have done this to Kuwa. But right now getting her healed was more important then how she ended up like this; there was time to ask her what happened later.

Stepping closer to her, Kurama could feel that her energy was disappearing with each second. He knew they had to do something or she would surely die and he promised in his heart that he wouldn't let that happen not to her, but his legs wouldn't cooperate with the rest of his body.

After about two minutes of just starring at her, Yusuke was the first one to snap out the shock. Walking to her he could start to see some of the cuts, bruises, and burns that covered her body. Afraid of making her injures worse- if they _could _any get worse; he had to turn her around so he could pick Kuwa up bridal-style.

"_If this is what she looks from behind, I'd hate to see what the front of her looks like._" Yusuke thought as he started turning her so her head rested in his chest.

"Oh my, what could have happened to her?" Yukina asked no one impartial, but it was a thought that plagued everyone's minds; some more then others............

"I don't know, but we need to get her inside. Can you help me with the door, Yukina?"

"Sure"

Wail Yusuke and Yukina were carrying Kuwa inside; Kurama was finally starting to come back to reality; with some help from Yoko yelling inside his head telling him to help her. Turning around to go back in the temple; he wondered how Kuwa could keep this horrific pace; letting Hiei beat her up into a bloody mess and still be able to walk away alive.

As soon as Yusuke put Kuwa on a couch in the living room, Yukina began to heal her. And now the only feeling that lied in the room was worry and concern.

'_Hiei will not get away with making our tiger-chan into his little punching bag_' Yoko hissed inside Kurama's head. '........_But she came here just in time, don't you thing. This way we won't have to look for her now. The only thing now is to get her the apartment without the others down our backs about it........._' Yoko finished claming down a bit.

Yes, he knew; he knew what Hiei was doing to her and he knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The others, they had their suspense, but they believed Kuwa when she told them it was just some street punks not playing fair. But looking at her tonight they weren't so sure if they could believe her injures where from a street fight.

"_I understand, it shouldn't be to hard to let me take her home with me_." Kurama answered back.

-Three hours later-

At this point, Kuwa had been stabilized thanks to Yukina's healing powers. She would need to stay in bed for a couple of days then; she was always a fast healer so she'd be back on her feet again in no time. Except for the three gashes on her chest, all of her other injures were completely healed and cleaned up, but she kind of looked like a mummy with all the bandages she needed. Kurama was grateful that she was better and told Yusuke and Yukina that he would take her to his place to stay. At first they were reluctant to move her off the couch she had been sleeping on, but he convened them it would be alright.

Unknown to them mating season was starting for foxes and Kurama had his eyes set on our tiger-chan..........

TBC

Me: Wow, I kind of depressed myself writing this........ T.T

Yusuke: You left on a cliffhanger............you knew you're going to get flamed for that right-

Kuwabara: HOW COME I'M GRIL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: -aughing uncontrollably-HE'S A CHICK, AND I GET TO HIT HIM THE INTIER TIME.............THIS STORY KICKS A--

Kurama: I don't mind he's a girl in this. = )

Everyone else: O.o; -slowly backs away from Kurama-

Kurama: 0.0? Was it something I said..........

Me: Plz review but no FLAMES please!!! = P


	2. Kazumi's fears and Yoko's desiers

Kuwabara: T.T You know it's bad enough you made me into a girl, but now Yoko _and_ Kurama are going to try to- -Other three cover his mouth-

Yusuke: Geez man, don't give the surprise away.

Me: School's started -cries- so I might not get to update as much as I want. T.T

Everyone: Haha....... you have to go to school, we're already out!!!!

Me: I may have to go to school, but I bet I'm still smarter then any of ya....... 'cause at least I _actually _go! = P

Everyone: = ( .........Meanie!

Me: Anyway I'm going to take Katzztar advice and change Kuwa's name to Kazumi. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not that good with Japanese name yet........Chinese names..........I rule them. So just forget that her name was Kuwa and the first chappy and just think her name was Kazumi from the beginning, Kay.........now on with the story!

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909099090990909090909090909090909090909090

By this time it was eleven-thirty at night, everyone was tired and stress out from what just took place. Yukina was busy making some tea for herself and the boys; nobody could get to sleep at the time, so drink tea or talk about Kazumi was the only things that could do. They all decided to have the tea. But looking at her sleep they couldn't help but wonder.........

"I made some tea for everyone........" Yukina said walking into the room, breaking the deadly silence that was in the room; hoping to make it a bit more bearable.

"Thank you, Yukina." Kurama said taking his cup off the tray she was carrying.

"Yea.........thanks." Yusuke said taking his cup as well.

"Ummm........Kurama, I was wondering if you still think it's a good idea to take her home with you –at this point Kurama lifts his eyebrow up almost angrily- n-not that I don't have a problem with it. I mean it would be less work for me to have to take care of the temple and Kazumi-

"Then way do you see discomfort in me taking her." Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"I know that her injuries are healed, but she still needs attention; and you have to go you your workplace everyday. I'm just afraid something would happen and there was no one that could help her." Yukina finished looking down at her green tea.

Thinking out his next move; Kurama had to pick his next words carefully, make sure that he chose the right words, and not to let anything about his plans slip. If either one of them found out _some_ of the things he and Yoko wanted to do with her; they'd probably wouldn't even let him in the _same_ room with her, none the less _stay_ with him.

But lets face it, he don't become known as the most feared bandit who ever lived in has former life; without being able to talk his way out of a tight spot........

"Well, if I have to I'll ask father for a day or two off. I already told you I would take good care of her; you won't have to worry about her." Kurama said leaning back into his chair. '_Oh yes, we will take very good care of her._' Yoko said in the back of Kurama's mind.

"I guess I really shouldn't worry so much, but I just can't help it........

"You think of her as a sister, so I can see why you would be worried." Kurama said putting his cup down.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but all this anxiety has gotten me sleepy. I think I'm going to go to bed." Yusuke said holding back a yarn.

"I think I should be on my way as well." Said Kurama who was walking over to where Kazumi was.

"Hey fox-boy, you need any help?"

"I think I'll be able to manage Yusuke." Kurama said pick her up off the couch and started to head for the door.

"Alright then, goodnight everyone." Yukina said heading for her own room.

- Five days later-

It has been almost a whole week and Kazumi still hadn't woken up. Which was bad for Kurama since everyone- not including Hiei, he was off somewhere in the Makai- wouldn't stop asking if she woke yet. It was about 9 at night, and now he was starting to wonder if she would get up. Kurama had just got done cooking him self a late dinner and was now watching TV in the living room.

He had asked his father for two weeks leave to help take care of his friend that was "sick" with the flu. But after playing 21 questions with his dad, he finally agreed to let him off, amazingly........ with pay. All Kurama had to do now; was wait for Kazumi to get out of bed, and then as Yoko would put it, the "fun" could being.

Kurama had to know, he had to know what it would be like to have her for him self. He needed feel what it would be like to be able to satisfy her both physically and emotionally; to be able to hold and make love to her. He needed her love..........

And he was willing to go through anything to get it, even if it meant facing Hiei.

He was more then ready to challenge him. Ever since that night 4 year's age, Kurama held a small hatred for Hiei. Kurama felt that his prize had been taken away from him. And what made the hatred grow; was 3 facts: that very night, Kurama was ready to tell Kazumi how he felt, second reason was that Hiei had beaten him to her. And finally; Hiei knew how he felt for Kazumi and still took her for himself. That was the one that made Yoko want to struggle him with the rose whip sometimes when no one was around.

"But now; I know what it was that I did wrong." Kurama thought aloud. "I waited to long to make a move and that mistake cost me greatly. But this time........I will not make that mistake _again_." He finished, going to the kitchen to put his bowl away.

- In the bedroom-

"_Silk, warm, comfortable, something tight, smells like roses.........wait a minute......... roses!_" Kazumi thought. Now that she was awake, her brain was in the middle of trying to list the things she could feel and smell around her; when she tried to open her eyes, they felt like someone put a ton of bricks on her eyelids. So she was left with a moment of struggling to lift them before they finally opened. Taking a moment to look around after her eyes focused, it don't take Kazumi long to figure out where she was. One big hint was all the different plants in the room.

Getting up to her feet, Kazumi winced in pain and looked down at the bandages on her chest, wrist, and forehead.

"I guess I don't have to ask if the guys found me or not. Well since no one's here; and I've never been here before, I don't think it would hurt if look around a little bit." Kazumi said to herself. But looking around she couldn't help but get the feeling she shouldn't be here. Like something bad was going to happen to her. Unfortunate, like she would do on a lot of missions, she just shook the feeling off.

Looking around the room she couldn't help but notices that he had a lot of spider plants, actually he had more spider plants then roses; which was very uncharacteristic for Kurama. She knew he can use them like extra hands to grab things he couldn't reach on his own or with his rose whip and he would use them like ropes to tie up enemies, but why would he have so many in just his bedroom. Roses she would understand, he loved them, and they were his favorite plant so why would he full the room with spider plants. Kazumi was so caught up trying to figure out what the deal was with all the spider plants, she didn't even notice that Kurama walking right be hide her.

Loving the feeling of catching her off guard, Kurama had to move carefully, her ears could easily hear a pen drop at least 7 blocks if she tried. When he was no more then 6 inches away, he grabbed her shoulder and started massaging it. Well lets just say what happened next, wasn't something he planed for..........unless getting flipped on his back and facing a tiger hybrid that was ready to claw into him, with fangs bearing and her now healed ears pressed back; was something he planed for.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're fine." A surprised Kurama stated getting back on his feet.

"Geez Kurama, don't scare me like that, you know how I feel about people doing that to me after that mission a wail back." Kazumi said sitting on the edge on the bed.

"I couldn't help it, even from looking at the back of your head I could tell you were in deep thought about something, mind telling me what it was." Kurama said, taking his place be hind Kazumi on the bed and started massaging both shoulders this time.

"Yea, what's the deal with all of these spider plants, I thought you were a rose freak." Kazumi said holding back a purr and settled for swinging her tail back and forth.

"Well, lets just say that in some cases, the spider plants are a better chose for me than a rose, even though; they're more lighter, have no thorns, and are longer, but they are stronger then my rose whip."

"What kind of a situation would call for a weapon like that?" She asked puzzled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurama answered kissing the tip of her ear making it twitch.

"Don't do that, it tickles." Kazumi said trying to hind the fact that it was turning her on.

But at this point Kurama was to wrapped up in the moment to care. When he started biting her neck, he could feel her purring and that only made him want Kazumi more then he ever wanted another person before.

"Kazumi, w-will you play with us." Kurama whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean, _play_?"

Gently pulling Kazumi closer to him, she could feel his body change form. Now even more confused then she was before, she couldn't understand why he would change into Yoko, his presents felt unneeded to her. Breaking out of her thoughts, she felt soft licking on the back of her neck. Turning around Kazumi's lips was inches from Yoko's. When she looked into his eye; she was unable to stop a shutter, now she started to understand what it was he meant by play..........

"What's the meaning of this, Yoko?!" Kazumi demanded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a _fool_ to stay with Hiei. I don't see what it is you like about him to stay as long as you have." Yoko said, pining her to the bed and stalling himself on top of her.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!" She pretty much roared at him.

"Has anyone ever told you have pretty your eyes can get when your mad, should a beautiful icy blue." Yoko said nuzzling her neck. Then moved his tongue from the base of her neck to her lips.

"Get off me, or I will use your back to sharpen my claws with." Kazumi growled pointing them right for the middle of his back, after he moved his tongue from her.

But Yoko could read through the empty threat and just merely laughed at it. Now Kazumi knew she was in trouble, though her body was healed, she knew she couldn't fight Yoko yet, her energy wasn't strong enough and she was still kind of tiered and that kept her from being able to take him on physically.

"Come now, my little tiger-chan. We both know you want this as much as I do, don't be so difficult."

"You'll never take me! 'Cause I'll fight you 'till can't fight anymore!" Kazumi yelled, trying to push Yoko off of her, but to no success.

"I would love to see you try, my dear....." Yoko said undoing her skirt.

TBC

Me: Man........ that was hard to write.....

Kurama: I love it! There should be more stories like this.

Yusuke: Has anyone seen Kuwabara, he went missing, like half way through the story.

Hiei: He's off cowering in fear somewhere.......

-Kuwa off cowering in fear somewhere-

Kuwabara: Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me -rocking back and forth- what did I ever do to desever this...........


	3. Confessions

Me: You would think he would've come back by now..........

Yusuke: I don't think so, that last chapter really missed him up.

Hiei: I still don't think it was a good idea to let Kurama go look for the fool....... by himself........

Everyone: -Thinking to selves- Come to think of it, he was a bit_ too_ excited to go look for him.

Everyone: O.o! What have we done.........

**Waning: **Angst at its finest, the beginning maybe a tear-jerker for some people, and for all of those picky people- some hints of non-con. 

909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

"_Just give up._" A small voice said in the back of her head.

"_But I don't want to be with him, not like this._" Kazumi told the voice.

"_Oh please, you should be grateful he even wants you in the first place._"

"_I may have wanted him at one point, but I'm with Hiei now- _

"_Hiei, you really think he cares about you, you really are pathetic aren't y_ou. _He_ _cares more about his sword then he does for you. The only reason he keeps you around is because you're nothing more then his little play thing, and you're barely even good at that. I mean after all, it's not the first time you've been raped.........isn't you little slut." _The voice sang, mocking her.

Lying on the bed, she didn't even noticing that Yoko had already started working on removing her shirt, Kazumi started remembering the many times when she was raped before. The voice was right, being raped wasn't a new concept for her. After all; being the only _female _Rekai Tantei doesn't always have its advantages. But missions weren't the only times; Hiei would use her for a stress-reliever as well, and he was just as worst as their enemies. When it first started; she fought, bit, and scratch anything that would dare touch her. But as the years went by; you have to understand that even the strongest will begin to break, even if it's just by a crack; and after 4 years of what she has gone through.

Kazumi's little crack; now has become a canyon........

Protecting herself was once something she could do very easily. It was something she'd always done; be it from missions with the team or defending her turf on the streets with her gang. But what was she to do, when the one she's trying to stop from hurting her........._is _one of her friends.

Trying not to let her beaten heart show, she did the only thing she thought she could do and now after years of being beaten, was the only thing she was able to do, give in to him. "_Why even bought trying to stop him, he'll just beat me until I give in like everyone else did_." Kazumi thought; as she could have sworn she could hear that same evil voice laughing at her at that very minute. Trying desperately not to cry, but let a few tears fall to the sides of her face.

Yoko could see that she gave up fighting, but why, just a few minutes ago, she said that she would rip him apart if he missed with her. But now she was giving in so easily, like she no longed care. Did she not care what happened to her anymore or did she just loss the spirit to fight?

Her face was hidden in a shadow that was caused by the moon shining on a curtain, but the rest of her body had almost a golden growl to it that was made by her spirit energy. He found that every night when the moon was out, she held that same golden growl, except for the night they found her on the porch at Genkai's.

He needed to see her face, if he could see her face and into her eyes, he might have some kind of understanding of why she wasn't trying to fight back. Getting off her waist where he held her down on the bed, Yoko used both hands to pull Kazumi towards the end of the bed and into the moonlight. But he saw her face in the light, for a split second he regretted what he was going to do to her.

Yoko was known for being with a lot of people and said to have no emotion or even care for the person he slept with. True, there were times when his partner wasn't so welling and he would force them. But now tonight, he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. This was the first time he had ever felt sorry for putting his own wants ahead of someone else, the look she had on her face was one he was sure he wouldn't get of his head for a wail, no matter how hard he'd try.

It was the look of someone who had no hope whatsoever. And only fear and pain inside their heart now........

Her head was turned to the left, as if she was trying to go her head back under the cover of the shadow. Tears were falling down her face, like two little rivers that would never stop flowing for anything; they fall onto the bed in little droplets because most of the water was left on the two tear trails they left behind. But it was her eyes that made him draw back from her and go to the other side of the bed.

They had the look of someone who was haunted with pain and fear, but yet at the sometime, looked as if she was trying to escape. They seemed so distend as if she were daydreaming about something and trying to stay there, they were searching for something, which not even she was sure of herself. Her eyes would flicker every now and then, which was caused by the light reflecting off her tears and that just added on to the look. It was Kazumi at her most humiliating, weakest, and mental beaten moment.

Yoko had decided that it would be best to leave the room for the night and let Kazumi clam down a bit before talking to her again. But now he was thinking about what he was most sacred of; that she would tell everyone about what just took place tonight, he would never have their respect ever again.

In a faint whisper, Kazumi called out to him. "Where are you going, you have me right where you want me don't you." She said snapping out her thoughts, but not even bothering to move herself to see him.

"........"

"Well......what are you waiting for, me to invite you, when you've already stripped me of most of my clothes?" Kazumi said more loudly, turning her head to face him with the same haunted look in her eyes.

Turning around to face Kazumi and her tormented eyes once again Yoko walked back towards the bed and sat down near the head were she was lying. Unable the find the words he was looking for Yoko changed back into Kurama; hoping that he would have better luck with her then he did.

Sitting up beside her Kurama could easily small the fear on her. At first he wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to Kazumi that would take back what she was feeling right now, but he knew he had to do something.

After all, there wasn't anything he could to make things worse for himself.

".......I'm sorry Kazumi, that we tried to take advantage of you." Kurama said cupping her chin so she would look at him.

Using her tail to slap his hand away, Kazumi snapped at him. "If you're so sorry; then why do you even try to rape me in the first place?!"

"I-It's well, it's just that-

"It's just that what Kurama, 'cause I would really like to know!" Kazumi yelled, showing that her moment of self-pity that nearly cost Kazumi her pride and a friend, was just that, a moment.

Knowing better then to enrage a tiger that was already upset; especially a physic tiger, Kurama was a loss for words for the second time tonight. He knew that this was his chance to tell her the truth about how he felt, but now it seemed 3 times as hard then the first time. And since she was watching him like a hawk, for any sudden moves really wasn't making it any better.

"I'm still-what I mean to say is-

"Is what?"

"_Why is this so hard!?_" Kurama yelled to Yoko.

'_Maybe because you're putting to much thought into it, just say it!_' Yoko yelled back at him.

"_Well then if it's sooo easy, then why don't you do it instead!?_"

"SPIRIT SWORD!!!"

Jumping up, Kurama prepared to defend himself by calling out his Rose Whip and sending some of his energy into the spider plants to restrain her if needed. But when he looked around, he didn't even see the sword in fact all he saw Kazumi with the same pissed off look on her face.

"What did you do that for?" Kurama said turning his Rose Whip back into a simple little rose and placed it into his hair.

"Because I _really_ hate being ignored. Now tell me the truth-if a fox is even _able _to tell the truth or I really will summon my sword. " Kazumi stated.

"W-Well me and Yoko want you."

"Because......." She stated impatiently

"We wanted you, because Yoko and I still love you......" Kurama said, whispering the last part, looking away for her.

"What..." Kazumi said stunned.

"I dared to take you because; I want to be with you."

This time, it was Kazumi's turn to be speechless.

"I know you might claw me into shreds for this and I know you're with someone else, but I need to do just this one thing......" Kurama said leaning in closer to Kazumi.

"What is it you need to d-" She tried to get out, but couldn't finish the sentence before Kurama joined his lips with hers.

At first she wanted to pull away, but as the seconds went by, Kazumi felt herself wanting more. It felt as if a the crack in her heart was shrieking, she hadn't felt that kind of love in so long she needed to explore this feeling for a wail longer. Letting Kurama explore the inside of her mouth, Kazumi didn't feel, but knew she would let him have her before the sun would rise.

Letting Kurama lay her back on the bed for the second time that night. She felt so different the before, at first she was afraid of Yoko, but now in a way she felt safer with Kurama. She felt as if nothing could hurt her now. And now they would both have the night to themselves.

Letting go of her lips, Kurama had to catch his breath. Looking at the position they were in, Kurama ask her worriedly. "Are you sure about this Kazumi? Are you sure you want this, because once I have you, I don't plan on letting you go."

Looking up at him she answered calmly. "Yes I'm sure I want this. And in a way I need this as much as you do."

"At least we both agree."

"Yes" Kazumi answered back. As Kurama kissed her again, more passionately this time, then started removing his own clothes; he truely loved having Kazumi under him. And he couldn't wait to be inside of her. Now he could get what he had wanted for so long and he wasn't going to make the mistake of moving forcefully like Yoko had done earlier. His plan was to take things slowly and wail he could, make love to her as much as he could. Mating season was here for a reason after all.

Unknown to them, there was a lone figure in black, standing on a tree branch outside Kurama's window watching them, waiting in the shadows, for the right moment to strike......

TBC

Me: I finally finished......

Yusuke: 'bout time.

Hiei: That was really.........weird.

Me: And it only gets weirder from here!!

Yusuke: She's not kidding, I read the script.

Me: Plz R&R but no FLAMES plz!!!!!


	4. New lovers meet old

Yusuke: -reading my story script-

Me: -walks into my room- What are you doing!?

Yusuke: Reading.....

Me: Yea, but that's my script.

Yusuke: I have a question.... ...there's something about this I don't get.

Me: What is it?

Yusuke: Correct me if I'm wrong, but a trilogy is a story told in three parts, right?

Me: That's right.

Yusuke: Well then, if this is a trilogy, and it stars Kuwa-I mean Kazumi, then how came at the end of _this_ story she ends up -covers his mouth-

Me: YOU ALMOST GIVE THE ENDING AWAY!!!!!!!! –Mean look-

Yusuke: My bad..... o.o;

**Warning**: Lime-I guess that's pretty much it. Oh yeah and a MEAN ciffhanger. Left it off at the best part. 

90909090900990909090090909090990909090900909090909090909090909090

Looking at her lover above her, Kazumi couldn't help but wonder if what they where doing was right. She was breaking her honor code in the worse way by being with Kurama. But still, if she had to choose between having Kurama or Hiei, she would have chosen Kurama.

Feeling Kurama push harder and faster into her she couldn't hold back calling his name out loud; Flicking her bandaged tail from side to side, Kazumi thought she saw something shining outside of Kurama's window. At first she just thought it was her eyes playing tricks in her in the moonlight, but then she saw the glair again, this time it was closer then before. Unsure, Kazumi looked out the window again to try and see if there was anything outside.

"What's wrong, tiger-chan?" Kurama asked panting.

"I think there's something out there." Kazumi said, trying to see if she could feel any other presents, other then their on.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, turning to look outside. Then he saw something silver heading right for Kazumi's head at unnatural speeds. At that moment, Kurama made the spilt second decision that saved Kazumi's life. Quickly jerking her to the right; the flying object landed right where her forehead had been just a second before.

They were both taken off guard for a couple of seconds, looking at what almost made Kazumi's head into a pincushion; they both looked at the object in horror. It was a sword.

It was Hiei's sword.......

"_He must have gotten a replacement blade for the one I broke last week._" Kazumi thought to herself.

"He's here, he knows what we were doing. Kurama, I don't have enough of me Rei to hold him back if he tries anything, I can't even make a simple force field yet." Kazumi said, letting Kurama hug her into his chest; she could feel the fear building back inside of her.

"I won't let him touch you." Kurama reassured her.

"All this time, I've been looking for you at home, but I guess I should have been looking here. I shouldn't be too surprised though; you never did know when to keep your hands to yourself, did you Kurama." Hiei's voice echoed through the bedroom.

"Hiei......" Kurama hissed, pulling Kazumi closer to him.

Jumping on the window seal, Hiei ignored the pieces of glass that was stabbing into his boots and into his skin. Looking around at the spider plants that almost seemed to hiss at him, he couldn't suppress the grin that came across his face knowing that it was Kurama's kei was the cause of it. Then his eyes focused of Kazumi, who was still hiding her face in Kurama's chest. Even though she was under the covers, Hiei could still tell she was shaking from fear of him.

Fear, it was something he love to make Kazumi feel. There was nothing greater then knowing that he had power over someone, to know that just by looking at her a certain way would bring her pride down and mentally shut everything else out. To break someone down, it's harder then what you think. It takes years to finally see what it can do to a person.

So why was he holding back, he could easy take her if he wanted. Why would he tone down his attack enough for her to just get out of the way? Simple, he was mentally fighting with himself. He could hear a voice inside of him, an evil voice, and a voice that that wanted Kazumi died.

Feeling himself losing his mental struggle with the voice, Hiei now started to become under its control once again. But still, half of him was trying to jump back out into the tree branches; while the other was trying to get inside. His eyes slowly started to turn from a crimson red into almost a dark purple. His insides started to hurt, but he wouldn't show it. Mentally stringed, he let the voice take him over once again; with an unspeakable evil that flowed thought out his entire being.

"You know you're paying for that window right." Kurama said.

"I could care less about your window, but _you _on the other hand have something that belongs to me." Hiei said jumping off the window seal and started towards Kazumi.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was property now." Kazumi said, letting go of Kurama.

"I'll deal with you later; right now I'm here for Kurama." Hiei said, pulling a piece of glass out of his boot.

Pulling Kazumi off the bed, Kurama wrapped her body with some of the bed sheets that fallen off earlier. He knew he would have to deal with Hiei someplace else; a fight between them now would surely wake his neighbors- if they hadn't been waken from Hiei's sword shattering his window already.

'_What I won't give to feed him to my plants._' Yoko said, trying to take control of Kurama's body.

"_I understand, but we have to get Kazumi out of harms way before we do anything._"

"Where are we going Kurama?" Kazumi asked holding on to his arm as they fled into the living room.

"I'm not really sure myself. Stay here ok, I'll be back in a little bit." Kurama answered, pick up a spare pair of pants in the laundry basket on the right side of the couch and headed back in to the bedroom; his Rose Whip hanging by his side.

"But Kurama, you can't-

"It'll be alright, Kazumi." Kurama said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well isn't that just lovely, a fox and tiger in love with each other. We just might have to celebrate." Hiei hissed, kicking down the door with his sword in hand.

"Lets." Kurama answered back, spinning his Rose Whip above his head.

Looking at the stand-off, Kazumi couldn't help but be in amazement that this fight was about her. But her sixth sense told her that the outcome wasn't what she would want. She had vision about it when they were still in Kurama's room; Kurama was going to be poisoned fighting, but it was unclear how it would happen. She needed to stop this fight before Kurama or Hiei ended up killing each other; she frankly didn't really need to see them try to gut each other like fish. But she was to later in trying to stop them; by the time she had gotten up they were at each others throats-literally.

Using his whip to block Hiei's sword from beheading him, Kurama push him into kitchen. He really didn't want to fight here, at least in his apartment. He was already in enough trouble with his landlord as it was, after that rumor was started about him growing not so legal substances. He was so glad that cleared up, but now everyone was looking for some reason to kick him out and he was pretty sure this would do it. But at this point he did care what they did to him.

Getting back on his feet, Hiei used his sword to free himself from the mess he had fallen into. His sword was a very interesting one; for one thing it held its own power that was controlling him unknowingly. In reality he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to be here, he just wanted to be left alone. Something was controlling him, forcing him to be here to fight his friends, to kill.

Grabbing hold of a stake knife that had fallen on the ground, Hiei flung it at Kurama as a distraction for him to get closer. In any other situation this would be a failed attempt at trying to get a cheap shot- if it even could get close to Kurama before getting knocked out of the way by his Rose Whip or dodging it. But you have to remember that Hiei can throw things faster than a bullet, so it gave him an edge. Kurama may have great agility, but not even he can dodge a bullet speed knife _and _watch Hiei at the same time.

What happened next seemed like a bad dream to Kazuma........

TBC

Me: I wonder what happened......

Yusuke: Another cliffhanger, why do you keep doing this to the readers?

Me: Because I can.

Everyone: You're mean.....

Me: Anyway, I have something to ask Bit-Blackmage. Well I was looking through your bio and I saw something about a Kuwa/Kur- the No Titile story. And I was wondering if I could use the idea for my own story or write it for you here at FFN?

Kuwabara: I bet she isn't going to let you.

Me: Shut up.


End file.
